


Promise

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Hanamaki moves away to college but is in love with Matsukawa still. Sad times happen.-Lol, I'm so bad at summaries.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Kudos: 20





	Promise

**Hanamaki’s POV**

**-** ****

“Honey, are you sure we got everything?” Mom asked.

“Yes, Mom, I’m sure,” I answered. My mother, a huge worry-wart, was asking me for the third time if we got everything.

It was my first year of college, and my first year out of Seijoh. There were a few things I regretted from high school. One of which was never confessing to my long time crush, Matsukawa Issei. Another being never telling anyone where I was going for college. Then again, I only knew where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were going. Matsukawa was a mystery to me.

But that had been my fault.

“Alright, sweetie, well I’ll be leaving then…” My mother started sobbing. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug which she returned.

“Mom, you don’t need to cry. I’ll come to visit, I promise.” I tried to console her, it didn’t work.

“I know honey, I’m just sad I won’t get to see your pretty face every morning,” She replied, smushing my cheeks with her hands.

“I’ll text you every day.”

Mom sighed and let go of me. “Alright, Takahiro. I think I better get going. I’ll let you know when I get home.”

She got up from where we were sitting on my bed and walked towards the door, I followed her. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out. I stood just outside my new dorm room.

“Bye Mom!” I waved.

She waved back as she made her way to the stairs.

Going back to my dorm room I sat on my bed. Putting up some anime and band posters that hadn’t been put up yet. I wasn’t going to put up any meme posters in my room yet. Memories. My side of the room was finished being decorated, while the other side stayed bare. Then again, my roommate hadn’t gotten here yet.

I sat back down on my bed, lying back on my teal comforter, ready to wait for them to show up. I grabbed my phone and checked the time.

12:23 PM

It was still rather early for people to be coming in. Seeing that my new roommate was probably going to be at the dorm later I decided to go for a walk around the campus.

I had walked around for around an hour and stopped at a cafe on campus, getting a cream puff and an iced coffee.

I had made my way back to the dorms, it was a simple brick building with a flat white roof.

Walking inside the dorms, I look around. The first floor is a fairly standard sitting room without a TV. There were a few other rooms on the first floor, one being a bathroom and another being a supply closet. Those were the only two that weren’t a mystery to me. To the right was a staircase. There wasn’t an elevator in the building so I had to walk up three flights of stairs to get to my floor. I was on the fourth floor.

Not that I minded, or cared. I was a volleyball player after all.

I ran up the three flights of stairs to my room. Passing other dorm rooms with decor on them. Posters and streamers strung across some doors, while some were empty. (Wow! Exactly how I feel knowing that even if I do confess my feelings will never be returned!)

Ah, the joys of being in love.

Once I was in my room I took my phone out, it was on 16 percent. Sighing I put it on the charger and went over to sit on my bed. Hanging off the edge, I looked into one of the few boxes I hadn’t messed with and shoved underneath my bed. It was where I kept my manga.

Pulling out a random manga, it had happened to be one of my favorites. One about volleyball.

Once I had the manga, I pushed the box back under and sat back up on my bed. Quickly laying down while pulling a blanket over me.

Without even noticing which blanket I had grabbed, I unconsciously grabbed my favorite. The one every 3rd year on the volleyball team gets. It was a dark gray color with all the teammates’ names from that year signed on in white. Like the overly confident brat he is, Oikawa wrote his name the biggest. Kunimi’s name was the smallest on the blanket. I traced the lettering of Matsukawa’s name, something I quite frequently did when I was missing him.

Nowadays, I can’t even look at certain memes without thinking of him. Thinking of his stupid laugh and stupid comments on the meme.

He is tearing me apart.

Piece by piece.

My blanket covered my head, and I was facing away from the door. Opening my manga, I propped it up on my pillow.

At some point, while I was reading, I had decided to listen to music. Specifically K-pop. Reading manga and quietly humming, a few hours past.

Someone opened the door to my dorm. It was muffled underneath my headphones and music, but I heard it. I didn’t bother looking up. If they needed me they could let me know. 

I heard them get closer, and decided to stretch. I assumed they needed my help bringing their belongings in.

My blanket that had sat over my head slipped off while I was stretching. Taking off my headphones I heard something.

“-aki?”

That sounded like the end of my name. I abruptly turned around. Revealing my roommate, the one and only Issei Matsukawa.

“Hanamaki!” Matsukawa cried. He ran up to me and leaned down giving me a hug I couldn’t return.

I had started crying. I thought that once I left him I’d get over him, and never see him unless there was a reunion or something. My feelings only grew and I was completely wrong.

My manga and music had been left forgotten, as I gripped his shirt, now heavily sobbing into his shoulder. He managed to sit on my bed while still holding me, pulling me even closer.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Where’s my memey _best friend_?” he asked softly, rubbing my back.

He lifted my chin from his shoulder, forcing me to look into his eyes.

“Seriously Hanamaki, what’s wrong?”

I sniffled, trying to calm down. “I didn’t expect to see you after high school… I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” I gripped his shirt tighter. Feeling as though if I let go, he would slip away forever.

Even though I was the one who pushed everyone away. I had tried to push everyone—him away to forget my feelings. To forget what I felt when he laughed, and when he cried. It didn’t happen and now he’s right in front of me.

And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to attempt to push him away again.

He pulled me against his chest, and let his head drop onto my hair. “I’m here _now_ though. Don’t think about before, think about now,” he murmured into my hair.

This time, I pulled away, wiping off the tears that were streaming down my face. “That’s the problem!” I blurted, startling him. He looked into my eyes with shock, not expecting my outburst. Seeming to search for the answer.

“ _I_ pushed you away. On purpose. And that’s the problem. Because I still can’t get over you, and I know I’ll never be able to.”

_Good going Takahiro, you just confessed your feelings to him! Now your friendship is ruined. Be prepared to leave at a moment’s notice to become a hermit living far from civilization without memes._

Instead of doing anything I had thought Matsukawa might’ve done, he did the opposite.

He hugged me again.

“I don’t care why or if you pushed me away, Hanamaki.” Matsukawa scolded. “I’m just happy to be with you now. And I want you to promise me something,” I nod, signaling him to go on. “You’ve gotta promise me that you'll stay.”

Lifting my head I look him in the eyes, the one thing I promised myself I’d never do. Knowing that I’d get too infatuated and not be able to hold myself back any longer.

Now I knew, I was already too infatuated to care.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad! This is my first fic on AO3. :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
